This proposal encompasses a wide spectrum of projects of Biological, Biochemical, Biophysical, Behavioral, Environmental and Cancer Studies with a common theme of biomedical relevance. The projects are so conceived as to allow a meaningful and productive training and research of minority undergraduate student participants.